Arre's Valentine's Day Special
by Airanke
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! KisaSaku.


**Arre's Valentine's Day Special!!**

Universe: High School Drama

Pairing: KisaSaku; BugIta on the side.

HEE HEE HEE. I decided to do a Valentine's thing...

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE X 10000000000000!!

Okay. Onto the story. This may not happen in the actual HSD story, so it's a little branch off. And because I needed to do something for Valentine's Day :) So yeah, I'll be updating other stories soon. Sorry Finally isn't at the top of my priority list xD

Songs: "Whatever you like" by T.I., "Life Guard" by Mishon, "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga feat. Flo Rida.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She was certain she recognized the music blasting from outside in the larger room of the house – she was in the much small kitchen. Her night had consisted of watching people drink, dancing, watching some more, dancing, scouting out Kisame, dancing and then nearly severing a guy's spinal cord when he tried to dance _with_ her. That, Sakura had not appreciated.

She leaned back against the counter, mulling over the thoughts in her head, _'this house isn't as spacious as I thought it was. Good thing only forty people decided to show up...'_

_**'One of them being our super sexy teacher Kisame.'**_

Sakura released a groan before pushing Inner Sakura to the furthermost corner of her mind. She couldn't believe Kisame had showed up. He hadn't even made any indication to show that he'd been _invited_.

_'I guess when you're a hip-and-young teacher you get invited to senior parties... a lot.'_

Sakura recalled how she had been invited: Bug refused to go unless Itachi invited Sakura as well. The two had disappeared half-way into the party, though Sakura had scouted them out.

She had run into Kisame in the process.

Sakura bit her lip, blush rising to her cheeks at the memory of his firm chest. Bug and Itachi had merely been sitting outside talking in hushed voices, Itachi playing mindlessly with Bug's right hand. The brunette had gotten used to it by now.

_'I've managed to avoid Kisame-sensei so far but...'_ she glanced at the entrance to the kitchen. She hadn't exactly known what to think when she tried to switch on the light only to find it wasn't working. She'd contemplated leaving the kitchen but had decided to walk in anyway. No one had seen her.

_'And now I'm rethinking my choice. I should get out of here before somebody happens to come in,'_ she reasoned and pushed away from the counter.

Only to lean back against – heart pounding – when she saw a shadow in the dim light reflecting off the wall. Said shadow took a step into the kitchen. Sakura's heart sank to her feet.

At first nothing happened. The shadowed character turned their head toward her, then made a motion of leaning forward.

"Sakura?"

She allowed herself to breath a very short sigh of relief, "ah, Kisame."

"What are you doing in here?"

_'There's no way I can tell him I'm hiding from him!'_ she thought fast and replied, "I'm brooding. The music's softer in here anyway," she paused then piqued, "what song is this?"

"Starstruck," he drawled, walking fully into the kitchen, "light's out eh?"

"Yeah... um," Sakura flexed her hands against the counter, _'what should I do? What should I do?'_

Kisame came to a stop slightly to her left and in front of her. His pose was relaxed, and so Sakura relaxed.

"What cha brooding about?"

"N-nothing important," inwardly Sakura cursed herself for her too-quick answer. From what little light the outside room was offering to the kitchen Sakura managed to make out Kisame's signature cocked eyebrow face. His "your-answer-was-so-quick-because?" face.

Silence fell upon the two, the song getting to Sakura. She started tapping her foot as Kisame spoke, "you know, I've been wondering," he moved closer, one hand pressing against the counter, "what's with all the looks you give me during our tutoring sessions?"

Sakura's heart raced like a frightened cat, "l-looks? What looks? I never g-gave you any looks!"

"Sure you did. You gave me looks that seemed to me like you were hoping for something to happen," he boxed her in, pressing close. Sakura attempted to back up on instinct but the counter stopped her.

"I can only imagine what..."

He touched his lips to her neck and Sakura's mind went blank. The touch of his hand to her waist brought her mind back from whiteness and she focused on Kisame. He was staring at her face, "well?"

"I – I -"

He chuckled softly, "that's what I thought..."

He moved his lips against her neck again, over her pulse. Sakura couldn't resist tipping her head back but she pushed at his chest, "sensei..."

He ignored her and nuzzled her ear with his nose, releasing a warm breath over her neck. She shivered and pushed harder, "sensei..."

Kisame's tongue flicked over her throat and Sakura gasped out, "sensei, please!"

"Outside of school, Sakura, I'm not your teacher," he purred seductively in her ear before claiming her lips with his.

* * *

My life my Dove will have a new chapter too as well as VAMP. I'm taking a break from writing Finally for the moment because I want to get my other stories updated first. It's easy to write for Finally :(

Yes. A little bit of BugIta. Yes she's an OC. She's in HSD to add DRAMA. Because I'm good at that XD


End file.
